Spottedleaf v The Council
by thisissparta789789
Summary: After the formation of a council in Starclan, Spottedleaf decides to jump on the opportunity to overturn the rule that forbids Medicine Cats and their apprentices from having mates or kits. However, she's gonna need a certain cat to help her. And this cat has gone through his own relationship issues in the past. (Rated T for language.)


Ever since the great battle between Starclan and the Dark Forest, there had been a need for an organised council that would maintain order in Starclan and help pass on omens that might be too sensitive for everyone else in Starclan to know about. Eventually, this gave rise to The Council, which was composed of Sky, Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow.

Along with the previously described duties, they would also authorise any changes to the Warrior Code or any other rules outside of that code.

* * *

One day, Sky was sleeping in his den when Thunder woke him up. He said, "Hey Sky, we got our first challenge."

Sky got up and said, "Our first what?"

"Remember," said Thunder. "We established that a cat could challenge a rule to get it changed."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. What's the case?"

"An old Thunderclan Medicine Cat named Spottedleaf is challenging the rule that says Medicine Cats can't have mates or kits."

"Oh boy. This will be fun."

* * *

Spottedleaf talked to Swiftpaw as the 2 walked to the meeting place. "Are you sure you can handle this? You're going in front of the 5 founders of the clans."

"Don't worry," said Swiftpaw. "I got this. Trust me. I've defended a cat before this council a moon ago in their first session. I lost, unfortunately, and the cat got banished to the Dark Forest, but still. Anyway, weren't you surprised when you first heard there was a 5th clan?"

"First off, I was pretty surprised. Second, I don't exactly trust you, but since you're the only cat left I can turn to, and I was REALLY desperate because you were just a kit when I died, I guess I'm gonna have to go with you. Say, did you even get any sleep last night?"

"Nope. Not a single minute. Don't be surprised if I almost fall asleep during proceedings."

* * *

As Thunder and Sky walked to the meeting place, Shadow said, "Where the hell were you 2? We've been waiting for 30 minutes!"

"Sorry, Shadow," said Thunder as he sat down, wagging his tail sharply in annoyance. "Sky slept in late, so I had to wake him up."

"Anyway," said Wind. "The case before us was brought forth by Spottedleaf of Thunderclan, who will be represented by Swiftpaw of Thunderclan. Her challenge is to the rule that states that a Medicine Cat cannot have a mate or kits. Representing the rule's defence will be Frostfur of Thunderclan."

A low murmur swept through the large crowd of cats before them. Bluestar sighed, "Here we go..."

"Now," said River. "Is the rule defence ready to open?"

"Yes, Honourable River," said Frostfur. "First off, I'd like to say that I have nothing personal against Spottedleaf. She was an amazing Medicine Cat when she was alive, and she saved my life more than once. I have a great deal of respect for her, in fact. However, that doesn't mean I agree with her on all issues."

Spottedleaf looked with intent as Frostfur continued, "I believe that the rule about Medicine Cats should remain in place, and I will prove that to The Council of Starclan beyond a reasonable doubt. I have confidence that my team of experts, which consist of Your's Truly, my half-brother Longtail, and his former apprentice Ferncloud, will sway you. That is all.

Thunder said, "Alright then. Will the challengers proceed?"

Spottedleaf then noticed that Swiftpaw was asleep. She annoyingly shook him and harshly whispered, "Wake up! You gotta make our opening statement."

Swiftpaw, half-asleep, then got up. He walked up to the council, pointed at the rule defence, and blurted out, "Uhh.. Everything that cat just said is bullshit." The crowd let out several gasps. "Thank you."

Spottedleaf facepawed and said, "We're doomed."

"Objection, Honourable Council Members," said Frostfur. "That opening statement was vulgar and I demand that it be stricken from the record."

"Agreed," said Wind. "It will be struck, except for the thank you part."

* * *

The rule defence went first. Longtail would speak today. He said, "The reason I joined the rule defence team was because I oppose the removal of this rule? Why? Because I believe that it will only serve to distract Medicine Cats and their apprentices from their duties. Just look at Leafpool! Her relationship with Crowfeather caused a crisis that almost led to war between Windclan and Thunderclan. Don't you see, Honourable Council Members?It will only cause mayhem" Thank you."

"Good points," said Thunder. "The challenger may now proceed with the counter-argument."

"Thanks," said Swiftpaw. "Anyway, I'd like to start off by saying that most of the drama in Leafpool's relationship with Crowfeather was probably caused by the fact that they came from 2 different clans. If the rule about Medicine Cats was lifted, while not all of the drama would subside, a good amount of it would. Their case was rather unique, in that a Medicine Cat had a mate from another clan. The rest of the time, the 2 were in the same clan. In those cases, there would have been no problems or drama had that rule not existed in the first place, because the 2 would not have to worry and stress about breaking the rules. Thank you."

Now, Ferncloud would go. She started by saying, "Honourable Council Members, the reason this very rule was put in place was because of the distractions caused by having a mate. Trust me, I know. I have had 7 kits, 8 if you count Cloudtail, whom I adopted from Firestar's sister, Princess. I eventually decided to become the first full-time Queen, providing care for pregnant she-cats in the clan, due to my warrior duties being pushed aside. That is all."

Swiftpaw then stood up. "I would like to begin. Now, Ferncloud, from what I remember of you when we were both alive, you were a caring and nice she-cat. I have respect for you, obviously. However, I must disagree with what you said. You see, you are technically an outlier. You had so many kits you went to full-time. Most cats have only 2 or 3 kits. Some even have just 1! And yet they still lead normal lives as Warriors, Leaders, and Deputies. Therefore, your argument cannot stand due to those factors. That is all."

"Ah, both of you are very smart," said Shadow. "But you, Swiftpaw... You have some issues. You see, you kind of talk impolitely. And with your 'grand entrance,' I may not take you as seriously as I thought. Of course, that's just me. Anyway, that's enough for today. You may all disperse. The next session will be tomorrow at sunrise. Be there."

* * *

Spottedleaf said, "Swiftpaw, you were amazing! I don't get how you lost your only other case."

"Shadow's right," said Swiftpaw. "It's my tone of voice. I'm too impolite."

"No you're not," said Spottedleaf. "And besides, who gives a rat's ass about your tone of voice? It's how you word what you say that should matter."

"Say," said Swiftpaw. "Why did you decide to challenge this rule anyway?"

Spottedleaf's expression turned from happiness to sadness. "Well, it's kind of personal. But I'll tell you. You see, when I was alive, there was this one tom. His name was Firepaw-"

Swiftpaw said, "You mean Fireheart, er I mean Firestar?!"

"Yes, the one and only. When he first arrived at the camp, I was the only one nice to him. Everyone else acted like dicks. Yes, even his mate, Sandstorm. Of course, they didn't act like that for long. We talked and were generally very friendly amongst each other. It was only shortly before my death that I realised that Firepaw... Well... At the time... Had fallen in love with me. It was only as I lay dying after Clawface attacked me that I realised I loved him too. It hurt me to know that even if I had lived, we would never be together."

Swiftpaw said, "I know that feeling. I loved Brightpaw... Er I mean Brightheart... But I didn't know it until after I came up here. I can still remember it like it was just yesterday."

* * *

Swiftpaw woke up surrounded by light. He noticed several cats around him. He quickly shot up and said, "Brightpaw! Where are you?" He then turned around and noticed something that made his heart stop.

All of the cats before him were dead. Yet there they were, standing before him, as if they were waiting for him. One of them said, "Swiftpaw, you are in Starclan. Unfortunately, you died of injuries sustained during a battle with dogs. Brightpaw survived, but barely."

"No... I can't be," said Swiftpaw. "Me and Brightpaw were gonna become warriors once we defeated the dogs... Oh Starclan... Why... I can't be dead... Please... I can't be..." He then collapsed to the ground. "Brightpaw... I never got the chance to say this to you... But if you can hear me, I love you..." He then began to cry as the other cats surrounded him.

Redtail looked at him and said, "Swiftpaw, nothing can be done. I'm sorry. We can only hope that Brightpaw continues to be happy in life like she was before."

Swiftpaw ignored him as his tears flowed faster and his crying grew softer and softer.

* * *

"Oh my," said Spottedleaf. "I missed that because I was hunting that day, but I remember hearing about that. Redtail still says that to this day, he still thinks about what happened. He says in all the time he's been in Starclan he has never seen a cat so distraught to be separated from the one they love, before or since. Anyway, when I managed to free myself from the Pitch Black Place, the place where cats who die in Starclan or the Dark Forest go, I visited Firestar and got everything I ever felt about him off of my chest. We both agreed that for Sandstorm's sake, we would not pursue a relationship. It was after that, and consulting with Cinderpelt, another Medicine Cat and former warrior apprentice who had fallen for Firestar, that I decided '_**no more.** _I don't want _**any**_ other cat to go through the hell me and countless others went through.'"

"Spottedleaf," said Swiftpaw. "I swear on my very grave that I will win this case. Tell Cinderpelt and the others that their calls have **not** gone unanswered. Most importantly, _**let's kick some ass for justice."**_

* * *

On the next day, Thunder said at the start, "You know what? I'm gonna switch things up a little. I'm gonna let Swiftpaw go first."

Shadow said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thank you, Thunder," said Swiftpaw. "And by the way, thanks for the whole 'founding my home clan' thing." Thunder laughed. "Now, I'd like to tell all of you a story. If you think this story has ended, you are wrong. No, this story is still going on. You see, a Medicine Cat once told me her life story and how she fell for another cat in her clan. She told me how heart-wrenching it was to know that even if she had survived the battle that killed her, she could never be with the one she loved. It was even more heart-wrenching when she learned that that tom loved her back. To have the one you love torn away from you is a painful experience. I should know, as I loved a cat who is still living."

Frostfur looked in awe at Swiftpaw's statement. He then continued by saying, "I would like to ask all of you this: Imagine if you were torn from the one you loved forever. You would be heartbroken, right? Well, that's what many Medicine Cats are forced to go through because of this unfair rule. Let's face it, warriors are just as busy as Medicine Cats. Leaders and Deputies are even busier. Yet why do they get to have mates and Medicine Cats don't?"

The crowd was silent. Swiftpaw then said, "THERE. IS. _**NO.**_REASON. That, is why you, the members of The Council of Starclan, must get rid of this unreasonable and outdated law!"

The entire council stood in shock. Then, Shadow said, "Frostfur, will you make your statement?"

Frostfur stated, "In light of Swiftpaw's evidence, me, Ferncloud, and Longtail have agreed to drop the case, Honourable Council Members."

The crowd then erupted in a flurry of cheers. Spottedleaf hugged Swiftpaw tightly as she cried in happiness and said, "Thank you... So much..."

Swiftpaw replied, "Woah, you're strong. You would've made a great warrior had you not become a Medicine Cat."

"You're right," said Spottedleaf as she wiped the tears away with her paws. "Swiftpaw, you have no idea how intelligent you are. Speaking of that..." She then turned to Bluestar. "Hey Bluestar, come over here for a sec."

Bluestar then walked over. She said, "It's amazing that you won the case. Anyway, what do you need me for?"

"I'd like for you to give Swiftpaw his warrior name. He deserves it for the effort he put into this case."

"I agree," said Firestar as he walked over. "Bluestar, I will inform Thunderclan of this. Anyway, what do you think Swiftpaw should be called?"

"Hmmm," said Bluestar. "I'll do it!" She then turned to Swiftpaw. "I, Bluestar, former leader of Thunderclan,call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

A crowd gathered around the 4 of them as the ceremony continued. "Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?

"Hell yes I do," said Swiftpaw. "I'm ready."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftwind. StarClan honors your intelligence, bravery, strength, and debating skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan and Starclan."

The crowd clapped and chanted, "Swiftwind! Swiftwind! Swiftwind!"

* * *

Firestar would be 1 of the 4 cats that would spread the message to the clans. The other 3 were Silverstream for Riverclan, Tallstar for Windclan, and Russetfur for Shadowclan.

Firestar decided to alert Bramblestar and Jayfeather at the same time. He called to them in their dreams. Soon after, both appeared before him. Bramblestar said, "Hey Firestar, how's it going?"

Jayfeather said, "Speaking of that, who won the case?"

Bramblestar asked, "What case?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," said Jayfeather. "Spottedleaf challenged the rule that said that Medicine Cats and their Apprentices can't have mates or kits."

"I see," said Bramblestar. "Sounds interesting. Who won?"

"Spottedleaf did," said Firestar. "Jayfeather, you can have a mate now."

Jayfeather jumped up in the air and screamed, "WOOHOO! YEAH! WOOHOO! WOOO!" He ran around the 'dream-sphere' as it was called cheering and jumping in excitement.

Bramblestar laughed and said, "I see he's happy. Anyway, I will inform the clan of this in the morning. Goodnight, Firestar."

"You too, Brambleclaw, er I mean Bramblestar," said Firestar as he corrected himself.


End file.
